The Reunion
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Nicole is kidnapped! Will Brady find her in time!


The Reunion

Nicole Walker is just sitting in her apartment feeling sad and little mad that Brady and Kristen are back together. Thinking back on "friends with benefits" was great. Brady Black is her one true love. She will always love and care for him. And one thing for certain she wants him back if only he would realize he loves her more than Kristen. Nicole has never liked Kristen since she came back to Salem. Nicole got up from her chair and feeling a little dizzy. Then she ran to the kitchen and she threw-up in the sink. Nicole says to herself "I can't be". Nicole went to her phone and looked at the calendar and starting to count back. She realizes she's later. She thinks with her history she better get a blood test then go get a home pregnancy test. She grabbed her purse and left.

Nicole got to the hospital. Nicole saw Daniel. Daniel says "Nicole, what are you doing here? Nicole says "I need a favor." Daniel says "okay let's go into the exam room." Nicole got up on the table. Nicole says "I need you to run a test on me? Daniel says "okay what kind of a test"?. Nicole says "a pregnancy test." Daniel says "you got symptoms"? Nicole says "yes, I felt dizzy earlier. I had thrown-up. And I realize I am late." Daniel says "okay I will draw some blood." Daniel took some blood and gave it to a nurse and sent it to the lab. Nicole says "you will let me know." Daniel says "of course I will." Nicole went home. Nicole sitting on the sofa just thinking.

The next day came. Nicole had thrown-up again when she got up. She waited awhile to eat breakfast. In the afternoon. Her cell phone rings. Nicole says "hi". Daniel says "you going to be home, I got your test results." Nicole says "yes, I will be at home." Daniel says "okay I'm on my way." Nicole put her cell phone down on the coffee table. Now the suspense is killing her. Twenty minutes later and Daniel knocking at her door. Nicole opens the door and it was Daniel. Nicole says "the suspense is killing me." Daniel says "given your history I had the lab run the test two times. You are indeed pregnant." Nicole is guessing she is about two months pregnant. Nicole says "oh my god." Daniel says "can I ask who you know you can talk to me." Nicole says "okay Brady is the father it happened after Brady dumped Kristen the first time. Promise me you won't tell him til I have a chance to talk to him. Daniel says "I promise I think you are better for Brady then Kristen. Nicole says "really well I want him back." Daniel says "well maybe after you talk to him he will come back to you." "Now how are you feeling? Nicole says "like crap throwing up this morning." Daniel says what about eating? "You eating"? Nicole says "yes, I had a little bit this morning." Daniel says "so you just had a little bit. You're eating for two people. Nicole says "I know. Daniel says "And the most important thing you can do is minimize the stress in your life. I will not tell Brady until you get a chance. I will be there for you, I will monitor your pregnancy. Nicole says "thank you, Daniel". Daniel says "I need to get back to the hospital. But any time you don't feel right you come to see me. Daniel left.

Nicole puts her hand on her stomach and says "I wish your daddy was with me now. I want him back for good so we can be a family." That night Nicole decides to go for a walk in the park. Nicole is walking in the park and Vargas comes up behind her and grabs her. Vargas says "I won't hurt you but you are coming with me." Vargas takes Nicole to an empty warehouse. Vargas ties her arms and legs up. Nicole says "Don't hurt me or my baby." Vargas says "you're pregnant." Nicole says "yes." Vargas says "we could be great together. Nicole says "you pig" "let me go." Vargas grabs Nicole's phone. Vargas calls Brady. Brady says "Nicole". Vargas says "I'm holding Nicole if you still love Nicole you have 48 hours to find her or she's dead." Brady says "don't you dare lay a hand on her." Nicole then screams which Brady heard. Vargas disconnects the call. Brady says to himself "I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do. I still love you.

Brady goes to the police station. Brady goes into Bo's office where Hope is to. Brady says "Uncle Bo, I need your help"? Bo says "please sit down what can we do." Brady says "I had a phone call from Vargas using Nicole's phone. Vargas told me that he as Nicole and I have 48 hours to find her or she's dead. Hope says "and I thought Vargas was changing to better person." Bo says "okay we will get on this and find her in time. Let me step out for a moment and talk to the others. Bo stepped out. Hope says "you know, Brady you can talk to me. Do you still have feelings for Nicole? Brady says "yes, I do." Hope says "I think you better think which woman you want to be with." Brady says "thanks, Hope." Back at the warehouse Nicole keeps telling Vargas not to her or the baby. Nicole says "I have to throw-up." Vargas gave her a wastebasket. Nicole throws up. Back at the station. Bo came back in the office. Bo says "okay I have a map of old buildings and warehouses we could look. Brady says "I'm coming with you." Bo says "not sure if that's a good idea, Brady." Brady says "please I'm still in love with her." Bo says "alright".

Bo, Hope, and Brady started looking in empty warehouses and buildings. Then they got to one and heard some noises. Bo, Hope, and Brady bust in. Bo arrests Vargas. Hope says " you are going back to prison." Brady unties Nicole. Brady says "you look pale are you okay"? Maybe Daniel should take a look at you." Nicole says I'm fine please take me home. Hope says "take her home, Brady then we will come by and get your statement when everything is still fresh in her mind.

Brady brought Nicole home. An hour later Hope came by and got her statement. Hope left. Nicole says "I don't need you. Brady says "no way I'm staying right here with you. You just went through an ordeal. Nicole says I'm going to bed. After awhile she falls to sleep. Brady falls to sleep in the chair beside her bed. A few hours later Nicole screams. Brady gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. Brady hugs Nicole. Brady says "it's okay it's just me. You're going to be okay. Just a bad nightmare." Did Vargas do anything to you? Nicole says "no, just tying me up my legs and arms. Thank you for find me." "Oh god I'm going to be sick." Nicole ran to the bathroom and threw-up. Brady says "what's going on." Are you sick? "Come on we are friends still no matter what." Nicole says "okay, I'm pregnant with your baby." Brady says "oh my god!" Brady took her into his arms. "We will talk in the morning you back to sleep. She fell back to sleep but Brady had a hard time falling back to sleep. Too much on his mind.

The next morning Brady got up and went to the kitchen and started making her breakfast. Then Nicole got up and showered and ate together. Brady says "how long have you known"? Nicole says "since yesterday morning. Brady says "have you seen a doctor"? Nicole says "yes, Daniel." Brady says "well given your history you have to stay calm." Nicole says "I will try. God wouldn't make me lose a third child. That would be just so cruel. Brady says "Will you be okay if I go out for awhile"? Nicole says "yes". Brady says "I will be back when I can." Brady kisses Nicole's forehead. Brady left.

Three hours later Brady came back to Nicole. Brady says "we need to talk and you are gong to listen. I went to see Kristen and I broke up with her because I still love you very much. We are having a baby together. We can be a family together." "You are my love, You are my life, I realize we are soul mates til end of time." I'm also moving in with you so I can help watch out for you. Next few days Brady moved in.

Two months later Nicole is four months pregnant. One day Brady and Nicole are the hospital for her sonogram. Daniel is doing the sonogram. Daniel hears two heartbeats. Daniel says there are two babies you are having twins a boy and a girl. Brady says " one of each." Brady kisses Nicole. Brady and Nicole went back home.

A week later Brady takes Nicole out to a nice place. They ate and danced. Then he got down on one knee and asks her "will you marry me". Nicole says "yes, I will marry you. They went home.

Two months later she is six months pregnant. There wedding day had come. Daniel is the best man. Sydney is flower girl. Johnny is ring bearer. Jennifer is maid of honor. Brady and Nicole ate husband and wife. They had a reception at Horton Town Square. Brady and Nicole danced some but she got tired. That night they went to the Salem Inn. They made love. The next day they went on there honeymoon. Two weeks later they came home. And moved into there new house.

Two months later Nicole is eight and half months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later they go up to delivery room. A few minutes later Daniel delivers a baby boy and girl. Doctors check them out and hands them to Nicole. Nicole is holding them both. Nicole says "I want to name them Isabella Marie and Zachary James." Brady holds his son then daughter. Brady leans down and kisses his wife and children.

Two days later Brady brought his family home. During the night when Nicole gets up. Brady does too. Brady and Nicole are lying in bed. Brady says "I love you forever." Nicole says "and I love you forever."

THE END


End file.
